Megaman x en equestria girls 2 Elfs Wars
by megaman x ultimate
Summary: Han pasado tres años desde la batalla con Sigma, todo era paz y armonia con nustras parejas favoritas. Pero sucederan cosas que pondran a desafio su amor
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 Dias inolvidables

En una ciudad llamada Canterlot, todo era paz. Habian pasado tres largos años desde la batalla con un villano llamado Sigma, las mane 12, Twilight, Applejack, Raibow dash, Rarity, Pinkie pie, Fluttershy, Cadence, Celestia, Sugar coat, Luna y Sunset shimmer, junto a tres chicos, X, Zero y Axl habian vencido al villano mas poderoso de todos. Pero esos recuerdos se veian tan distantes. Ahora en la ciudad de Canterlot lucia un alto edificio de aspecto futurista, era la nueva base de los Maverick hunters. Creada especialmente para combatir a los miles de mavericks que Sigma creo y que aun seguian causando estragos y destruccion a su paso pero que ahora solo habia un pequeño numero de ello. Los reploid, robots con la capacidad de pensar por si mismos, aparecieron y ayudaron a mejorar la vida de la gente. La directora Celestia habia fundado Canterlot university donde asistian todos los graduados de Canterlot high, incluidas las mane 6. Ella era la directora mientras que su hermana Luna se hizo cargo de Canterlot high. La Crystal prep hizo lo mismo y se fundo Crystal university donde Cadence era la directora junto a Shinning armor. Ahora ellos tenian una linda niña llamada Flurry Heart

Pero en un pasillo un chico de cabello castaño y tenia una armadura azul, caminaba tranquilamente, era X o mejor dicho el comandante de la base. X respiraba tranquilo tres años habian pasado desde su llegada accidental a ese mundo que ahora era su hogar. De pronto unas manos suaves y delicadas cubrieron sus ojos por completo.

-¿Quien soy?- dijo una chica blanca de cabello morado muy arreglado, Rarity, que era la que tapaba sus ojos con las manos

X sonrio y la tomo de las manos

-Mi hermosa novia- dijo X dandole un beso en los labios

-¿Como te fue hoy?- dijo Rarity

-Bien como siempre- dijo X sonriendole

-Me alegra por ti y recuerda que dia es hoy- dijo Rarity abrazandolo

-Nunca olvidaria nuestro aniversario- dijo X dandole un tierno beso

-Ire por ti a las 6 tengo algo especial para ti- dijo X. Rarity se sonrojo mucho y se abalanzo contra el dandole un gran abrazo

-Eres muy tierno, por cierto tengo algo para ti- dijo Rarity dandole una bolsa de papel

-¿Que es?- dijo X examinandola

-Te hice un platillo sabroso para ti, debes estar cansado y hambriento despues de estar aqui- dijo Rarity

-Te lo agradesco- dijo X. Ambos se dieron un romantico beso de 8 minutos.

-Te amo X- dijo Rarity

-Y yo a ti- dijo X abrazandola

Ambos se despidieron, X noto que sus amigos lo espiaban. Molesto, se dirigio hacia el fondo del pasillo y encontro a sus amigos, entre ellos Discord, silbando y aparentando no saber nada.

-Ya se que me estaban espiando, no se hagan los idiotas- dijo X

Los demas bajaron la cabeza muy avergonzados de su actituds.

Se fueron a sentar en una mesa, todos juntos.

X miro su almuerzo y era un pollo que estaba todo quemado y chamuscado

-Se nota que lo hizo Rarity- dijo Axl intentando hacerse el gracioso

Zero le tiro un puñetazo en el brazo para que se callara

-Bueno ni importa como me lo preparo con tanto cariño lo comere- dijo X y apenas lo toco con un tenedor este se volvio polvo quemado. Pero igual lo comio aunque casi se ahoga al hacerlo.

-Vaya comida en polvo- dijo Axl bromeando

Zero le dio otro golpe por gracioso

-Axl, callate- dijo Zero tomandose un jugo de fresa

-Lo siento, yo solo saldre con Twi esta noche- dijo Axl sobando su brazo

-Tres años juntos ¿no?- dijo Zero

-Si, los mas maravillosos de mi vida- dijo Axl suspirando

-Yo aun tengo que pagar mis culpas- dijo Duscord apenado y triste

-Tranquilo amigo, no fue tu culpa, Sigma y Tirek te manipularon- dijo X consolandolo

-Te uniste a nosotros por Fluttershy ¿no?- dijo Zero

-Si- dijo Discord sonroja

-Tranquilo, todos hacemos tonterias por chicas- dijo Axl

-Eso explica mucho de ti- dijo Zero

-Si- dijo Axl pero despues se dio cuenta y se amargo. Todos rieron por la cara de Axl. Poco a poco las horas pasaban y pronto los cuatro amigos se separaron. X, Zero y Axl dejaron sus armaduras y se retiraron del lugar, X se dirigia a la casa de su amada novia y de su bolsillo saco algo muy especial. Era una cajita negra que tenua un anillo de diamantes en su interior. X estaba nervioso, lo habia pensado mucho tiempo y ya habia preparado todo. Llego a la casa de su amada, toco la puerta y ella aparecio bien arreglada como siempre

-¿A donde iremos?- dijo Rarity

-Vamos a cenar a un lugar especial, Harry Sasson- dijo Zero agarrandola del brazo

-Guau oi que ese es super elegante- dijo Rarity asombrada

-Todo lo que sea por ti- dijo X y ambos se dieron un romantico beso

Mientras tanto Axl tenia una sorpresa para su novia Twilight, era algo maravilloso solo para ella. Llego a su casa y toco la puerta y Twilight salio con un vestido azul espectacular, Axl babeo un poco pero se puso firme rapidamente y la agarro de la mano y le dio un beso como salud.

-¿A donde me llevas?- dijo Twilight sonrojada

-Es una sorpresa- dijo Axl tapandole los ojos y guiandola a su sorpresa

Zero llego a la casa de su novia Sugar y toco la puerta, ella salio vistiendo un vestido amarillo con tonalidades azules en la parte superior.

-Hola amor- dijo Sugar dandole un beso a Zero

-Hola Sugar, lista para irnos- dijo Zero

-¿A donde vamos?- dijo Sugar

-A la feria en el muelle- dijo Zero

-Siempre quise ir- dijo Sugar y ambos partieron al muelle.

Mientrs tanto X y Rarity habian terminado de cenar y conversaban animadamente

-¿Como te va en la escuela de modas?- dijo X

-Bien, pronto me graduare con honores- dijo Rarity sonriendo

-Me parece muy bien amor- dijo X

-A veces me gustaria que ya no pelearas, no me gusta que arriesges tu vida- dijo Rarity

-No te preocupes, pronto lo hare- dijo X tomandole de las manos y ambos se dieron un apasionado beso. X tomo valor y apreto el gatillo

-Rarity hay algo que quiero decirte- dijo X con nervios

-¿Que es amor?- dijo Rarity confundida

X tomo de las manos a Rarity y comenzo a hablar

-Rarity, estos tres años diste la mayor felicidad a mi vida y eres la razon de mi vida- dijo y Rarity se sonrojo mucho y comenzo a soltar lagrimas de felicidad

X se arrodillo y saco la caja, Rarity grito como una quinciañera emocionada y extendio su mano para que le pusieran su anillo. X se lo puso y Rarity lo abeazo violentamente y ambos se cayeron al suelo, rieron un poco.

-Si X, si me casare contigo- dijo Rarity y le dio un inmeso beso lleno de pasion y amor.

Mientras tanto Axl y Twilight habian llegado a la sorpresa, un picnic a la luz de la luna frente al lago donde se reflejaba la luz de esta, Twilight quedo maravillada ante todo esto.

-Axl, esto es maravilloso- dijo Twilight

-Todo por ti mi princesa- dijo Axl y le dio un beso en los labios

Cenaron observando la luna llena y las estrellas se veian espectaculares esa noche.

-Mira todas esas estrellas, esferas de gas caliente a millones de años luz y la luna, un satelite que refleja la luz del sol- dijo Twilight. Axl siempre la escuchaba y habia aprendido mucho gracias a ella.

-Gracias Twilight- dijo Axl

-¿Por que?- dijo Twilight confundida

-Por haber sido una estrella celestial que vino a iluminar mi vida- dijo Axl tomandola de las manos. Twilight se sonrojo mucho y le dio un apasionado beso a Axl. Axl apreto el gatillo y decidio soltar la sopa

Se agacho y tomo de las manos a Twilight y esta se extraño por la actitud de su novio.

-Twilight eres la mas maravillosa chica en todo el mundo, mi vida es mil veces mejor desde que llegaste, eres la luz de mi vida- dijo. Twilight se sonrojo mucho y Axl saco un anillo de oro con una gema morada

-Twilight ¿Te casarias conmigo?- dijo Axl nervioso

Twilight se sonrojo mucho y se abalanzo contra Axl y este al movimiento brysco tambaleo y cayo junto a Twilight al lago. Al salir Twilight beso a Axl con fuerza y pasion

-Si, la respuesta es si - dijo Twilight y ambos se dieron un gran y apasionado beso

Mientras tanto, Zero estaba pasandola bien con su novia Sugar coat, se subian a los juegos, participaban en ellos y disfrutaban de los fuegos artificiales. Se besaban apasionadamente como si no hubiera mañana.

Zero tambien tenia un gatillo que apretar y lo apreto fuerte

-Sugar tengo algo que decirte- fijo Zero mientras estaban en la rueda de la fortuna.

-¿Que es amor?- dijo Sugar

Zero apreto los dientes y solto el cemento

-Eres la unica que pudo traer felicidad a mi vida y yo...- decia Zero pero Sugar lo callo porque sabia que iba a decir y comenzo a llorar de alegria

-Acepto- dijo Sugar y Zero le puso

Ambos se dieron un apasionado beso mientras los fuegos artificiales iluminaban el cielo sin cesar.

Todo iba a ser perfecto en la vida de estos chicos

O eso creian

CONTINUARAN

Y AHORA ESTAMOS AQUI EN LA SECUELA DE ESTA HISTORIA, HUBO MUCHO DERRAMAMIENTO DE MIEL PERO LAS COSAS SE PONDRAN MAS DIFICILES EN EL FUTURO. HABRA UN POCO DE LEMON COMO ME LO PIDIERON ALGUNOS FANS.

LOS VERE EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO

HASTA LUEGO


	2. Chapter 2 Villanos

Capitulo 2 Villanos

Mientras tanto en un banco ocurria un robo, una figura encapuchada cargaba una bolsa llena de dinero, lps guardias llegaban y intenron capturarla rodeandola, pero la figura concentro una bola de energia oscura y la lanzo contra ellos, todos volaton hechos pedazos, algunos quedaron sin piernas o sin brazos, gritaban de dolor. La figura se mofo de ellos

-Estupidos humanos, son pateticos- dijo la figura encapuchada con voz femenina

Despues escapo, siguio corriendo hasta un edificio abandonado, donde una chica de piel y cabello morado atado en dos coletas la esperaba

-Te tardaste mucho Adagio- dijo la chica morada. La figura encapuchada se quito la capucha y era una chica de piel amarilla y cabello esponjoso de color naranja.

-Pues no veo que ayudes, Aria- dijo Adagio revisando el botin

-¿Tragiste lo que te pidio?- dijo Aria seria

-Si, tuve que matar a todos para obtenerlo- dijo Adagio sacando un maletin que contenia barras de uranio.

-Cuidado tiene mucha energia- dijo Aria alejandos

Entraron al abandonado edificio, donde habia una gigantrsca maquina con poderosos rayos y estaba siendo reparada y revisada por una chica de piel morada y cabello verde que controlaba a voluntad. Estaba acompañada de una chica de piel negra y cabello verde con ojos verdes

-Hola Mani-ec ¿como va tu invento?- dijo Aria

-Bien, ya esta lista- dijo Mani-ec limpiandose el sudor con su cabello

-Como sea mientras tengamos poder todo es mejor- dijo la chica de piel negra

-Tu y tu actitud Chrysals- dijo Adagio molesta

Despues llegaron a una cuarto en el fondo, donde habia una chica de piel cian y cabello azul que estaba dormida

-¡Sonata¡- dijo Adagio molesta

-Si si quiero tacos- dijo Sonata despertando

-¿Que haces estupida? No deberias quedarte dormida- dijo Aria

-Lo siento Adagio- dijo Sonata triste

-La proxima lo lamentaras- dijo Adagio levantando su puño

-Basta Adagio- dijo una voz cercana

Un chico de piel negra y pelo negro con ojos rojos se acerco

-Oh eres tu Sombra- dijo Adagio con indiferencia

-No debes dañar a tu hermano, no mientras este rica- dijo Sombra con una mirada pervertida

Sonata se sonrojo y Adagio enfurecio

-Eres un estupido pervertido, un dia de estos acabare contigo- dijo Adagio formando otra bola de energia

-No si antes caes ante mis encantos linda- dijo Sombra con una sonrisa picara

Adagio se sonrojo y salio de la habitacion, se dirigio a una parte oscura del edificio

Adagio se arrodillo y trago el maletin con el material energetico.

-Ya estoy aqui amo- dijo Adagio arrodillada

-¿Lo trajiste?- dijo una voz distorsionada

-Si- dijo Adagio y abrio el maletin mostrando el uranio

-Bien- dijo la voz distorsionada y revelo su identidad, era Sigma. Estaba destrozado no tenua parte de la cara y le faltaban partes de su cuerpo donde ocurrian cortocircuitos.

-¿Mani-ec termino la maquina?- dijo Sigma

-Si amo- dijo Adagio

-Bien- dijo Sigma y saco lo que parecia un hada celestial muy pequeña

-¿Que es amo?- dijo Adagio observandola

-Un cyber elf, un tipo de vida artificial con grandes poderes- dijo Sigma y se dirigio a la maquina. Puso el elf en el centro de los rayos y Mani-ec deposito con cuidado el uranio en los depositos de energia y la maquina comenzo a funcionar y disparo un rayo que rodeo al cyber-elf y este chillaba de dolor.

-Ahora la parte importante- dijo Sigma y lanzo una energia oscura al rayo, y todo se ilumino de morado y todo se lleno de humo.

Todos se levantaron del suelo y vieron el resultado de la maquina. El elf habia mutado horriblemente y ahora era una luz negra con alas negras y demoniacas.

Sigma comenzo a reirse sin control

-¡POR FIN¡ ESTA LISTO- dijo Sigma y el elfo demoniaco obedecio a las peticiones de Sigma y lo rodeo y solto una lluvia de polvo morado. Sigma comenzo a convulsionar y comenzo a mutar y un halo de luz roja lo rodeo. Cusndo la luz se disipo y Sigma emergio con una armadura roja con alas demoniacas y totalmente reconstruido.

Todos quedaron asombrados

-Hora de compartirlo- dijo Sigma y lanzo rayos a sus aliados.

Chrysal tuvo alas insectoides y cuerno deforme, con una armadura negra con unq joya verde en el centro.

Sombra tuvo un cuerno negro y brillosidad verde en los ojos , con una armadura roja con toques negros.

Mani-ec agrandaba su cabello a su voluntad y lo controlaba como si fueran mas extremidades y le salio una armadora morada con puas

Las sirenas comenzaban a transformarse, recuperaron sus tranformaciones desde la batalla de bandas.

-Estos poderes son geniales- dijo Sombra observandose

-Crei que le hare una visita a Cadence- dijo Chrysals generando una llama verde en su mano

-Preparense powerperras- dijo Mani-ec

Las sirenas admirabqn sus poderes y todas se pusieron de acuerdo

-Esperennos Rai-Putas- dijo Adagio sonriendo malignamente

Sigma observaba su ejercito y planeaba su venganza

Mientras tanto, Discord tenia una sensacion de peligro y estaba nervioso

-Tranquilizate amigo, recuerda que te vas a casar mañana- dijo X al ver su cara de preocupacion

-Lo se, estoy muy nervioso- dijo Discord

-Tranquilo, amigo nosotros te apoyamos- diji Zero

-Llamatemos una ambulancia por si te desmayas o algi- dijo Axl poniendo mas nervioso a Discord.

-Tranquilo amigo, recuerda que te casaras con Fluttershy la chica de tus sueños- penso el

Se puso a ver una revista y vio una seccion de trajes muy sexys para chicas. Se imagino a Fluttershy con uno de ellos y comenzo a fantasear.

Pero despues se dio un lapo para dejar de pensar tonterias, vio que sus amigos tambien estaban pensantes

-Apuesto a que tuvimos la misma fantasia con nuestras chicas- dijo Discord

-Si- dijeron los hunters sonrojados

-Mejor vayamonos para no pensar en esas cosas- dijo Axl. Todos se fueron pero Discord no podia dejar de sentir esa sensacion de peligro. Algo iba a pasar

CONTINUARA...

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO. DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y POR FAVOR QUE NO SEAN OFENSIVOS

HASTA LUEGO


	3. Chapter 3 La boda y el el peligro llego

Capitulo 3 La boda y el peligro llego

Llego el dia esperado, toda la base estaba hermosamente decorada, tofos los invitados de la boda estaban reunidos en la sala principal, Axl estaba sebtado junto a su prometida y le daba un monton de besos. Discord estaba parado a un lado y traia puesto un traje blanco, con camisa blanca y corbatin blanco, estaba nervioso y sudaba a torrentes.

-Amigo, tranquilizate, no debes oler a sudor el dia de tu boda- dijo Zero

-Lo siento, pero y si se arrepirnte o si cae un meteorito y dedpedaza todo- dijo Discord desesperandose y comenzando a temblar y a exagerar. X que traia puesta una sotana negra, le tiro un lapo.

-Basta, estas exagerando demasiado- dijo X

-Auch, oye y ¿porque seras tu el que nos case?- dijo Discord sobandose el golpe

-Soy el comandante, es mi base- dijo X

-Ok- dijo Discord

Mientras tanto Fluttershy seguia siendo arreglada por Rarity, tenia un hermoso vestido blnco con una largisima cola con la punta dorada y un velo transparente cubriendola y una corona de rosas rojas y con un ramo de flores rosas y tenia un broche dorado en forma de mariposa en el cabello que a la vez estaba cubierto de flores.

-Ay querida, te vez hermosisima, Discord es un afortunado- dijo Rarity soltando una lagrima

-Ay Fluttershy, te ves espectacular- dijo Pinkie

-Si Discord le hace daño, yo...- dijo Rainbow apretando sus puños pero Applejack le dio un puñete en el brazo.

-Dash, no seas grosera o te pateare- dijo Applejack regañandola

-Tranquila dulzura, todo bien- dijo Applejack

Fluttershy comenzo a soltar lagrimas de alegria

-Gracias amigas- dijo Fluttershy inmensamente feliz. Todo comenzo y todos estaban listos.

Comenzo a escucharse la musica, Discord estaba parado y muy nervioso

"Ok Dis, calmate tu no debes alterarte, no hay ningun meteorito o araña mutante" pensaba Discord y todo comenzo. Las Cuite mark crusaiders aparecieron y llenaban el suelo de petalos de flores.

"Ok Dis no te alteres mas" penso Discord y vio a su novia aparecer.

Estaba hermosa y no paraba de verla con una mirada enbobada. Fluttershy camino lentamente y llego al altar junto con Discord. Ambos sonrieron al verse.

X comenzo su discurso

Honorables damas y xaballeros, estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar la union entre Discord y Fluttershy, cuyo amor traspasa todas la barreras de la vida- dijo X y se dirigo a Fluttershy.

-Fluttershy ¿Aceptas a Discord como tu amado y querido esposo?- dijo X

-Si, acepto- dijo Fluttershy

-Discord ¿Aceptas a Fluttershy como tu amada y querida esposa?- dijo X

Discord estaba tan cautivado por el hermoso rostro de Fluttershy que no oyo la voz de X

-Ah ¿Que tienes que decir Discord?- dijo X sacando de su sueño a Discord

-Ah ...Uy,uy... Si si claro acepto- dijo Discord despertando de su sueño

-Entonces por el poder que se me a sido conferido, los declaro marido y mujer- dijo X

-Puede besar a la no..- dijo X pero Discord y Fluttershy se besaron apasionadamente antes de que terminara de hablar

-Eh Rainbow tu entrada- dijo Rarity a Rainbow

-Oh Si disculpenme- dijo Rainbow y invoco sus alas y salio hacia afuera y hizo su Rainplosion sonica.

Pinkie salto de la felicidad y se puso entre los novios y los abrazo.

-¡La mejor boda en la HISTORIA¡- grito Pinkie emocionada

Rarity abraz se dieron un beso

-Pronto sera nuestro turno X- dijo Rarity abrazandolo

Ambos salieron de la base y Fluttershy arrojo su ramo de flores y fue atrapado por Twilight y miro a Axl y ambos se dieron un beso.

Llegaron a Canterlot university donde la directora Celestia, les habia autorizado para celebrar la fiesta. Fluttershy y Discord comenzaron a bailar una cancion romantica abrazados mientras todos observaban. Cuando terminaron se dieron un romantico beso, Pinkie saco su cañon de fiesta y disparo llenando todo de serpentina y todos comenzaron a bailar con emocion

X bailo con su prometida y Axl bailo con su prometida tambien. Sugar tuvo que sacar a bailar a Zero a la fuerza.

Mientras tanto Discord y Fluttershy conversavan

-Eres buen bailarin Dissy- dijo Fluttershy

-Te casaste con el mejor- dijo Discord

Ambos se dieron un beso cargado de pasion.

Mientras tanto en el fondo, un encapuchado observaba todo y esbozo una sonrisa maligna.

-Sigma, todos estan distraidos. Es hora- dijo el encapuchado

De repente la pared del frente estallo y escombros cayeron dentro, los chicos protegieron a sus chicas. Discord formo un escudo de proteccion con qye protegio a su esposa.

Sigma y compañia aparecio flotando y rodeados de un aura negra.

-Hola niños ¿me extrañaron?- dijo Sigma mofandose de ellos

-¡Sigma¡- dijeron los hunters apuntandole con sus armas

Discord intento atacarlo de cerca con sus poderes caoticos y Sigma le dio un golpe en el estomago y Discord cayo al suelo con los ojos en blanco.

-¡Discord¡- dijo Fluttershy con los ojos bañados en lagrimas

X se acerco y lo examino

-Esto es grave, su corazon se detuvo- dijo X preocupado

-A un lado- dijo Zero y puso su mano sobre el pecho de Discord y genero una chispa electrica que reanimo su corazon

Discord tosio y se levanto. Los chicos prepararon sus armadurasy les apuntaron.

De repente una luz negra aparecio y rodeo a Sigma.

-Les presento al Elfo oscuro. Un ser con inimaginabled poderes que solo me obecece a mi- dijo Sigma y entonces salieron unas enormes garras que velozmente se dirigieron hacia Discord y Zero y le extrajeron sangre

-¡¿Que hiciste?!- dijo Zero con dolor en su brazo

-Ya lo veran- dijo Sigma. Los villsnos fotmaron una inmensa bola de energia oscura y la lanzaron contra ellos. Discord rapidamente telestranporto a todos a la base y solo el edificio quedo en ruinas.

-Maldicion se nos escaparon- dijo Adagio furiosa

-Tranquila mocosa, ya no seran una molestia con esto- dijo Sigma sonriendo malignamente observando la sangre recolectada.

CONTINUARA...

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTAD LA BODA, AUNQUE LO QUE VENDRA SERA UN POCO FUERTE, SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION

HASTA LUEGO


	4. Chapter 4 La primera noche

ADVERTENCIA: CONTENIDO LEMON EN ESTE CAPITULO, SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION

Capitulo 4 la primera noche

Todos los invitados habian sido evacuados al subterraneo, X conversaba con sus soldados

-Quiero que vayan a todas las ciudades posibles y evacuen a todas las personas y animales, usen la fuerza si es necesario, no permitire que nadie mas muera- dijo X movilizando a sus soldados. Cuando todos se retiraton, X golpeo la pared con fuerza y la rajo produciendo un temblor en toda la base.

Zero entro rapidamente y encontro a su amigo furioso y enojado

-X ¿Que pasa?- dijo Zero

-Sigma ha regresado y otra vez desata sangre y terror-dijo X golpendo una mesa

-Tranquilo lo detendremos- dijo Zero

-No, esta vez lo harenos para siempre- dijo X

-Es-estas diciendo que lo- dijo Zero sorprendido

-Esta decidido, Sigma sera exterminado permanentemente- dijo X retirandose

Zero estaba sorprendido, no se esperaba la reaccion de su pacifista amigo. Pero sabia que era la unica solucion pues tenia miedo que lastimara y matara a su linda Sugar.

Axl permanecia con Twilight y no se despejaba de ella para nada tenia miedo de un ataque sorpresa y que ello la pudiera afectar.

Mientras tanto, Sigma y compañia llegaron a Filadelfia y rociaron la magia del elfo oscuro, y todos, humanos y algunos reploids se convirtieron en unos abobinables zombies.

Aterrizaron en una cancha de futboll, donde admiraron sus nuevos poderes

-Estos poderes son geniales- dijo Sombra generando una llama oscura en su mano

-Me hubiera gustado romperles el cuello a las power perras- dijo Mani-ec moviendo y serpenteando su cabello

-Lastima que Cadence no hubiera estado ahi, hubiera dejado huerfana a su hija- dijo Chrysals con los ojos brillando de verde

-Basta ahi viene- dijo Adagio señalando un callejon. Sigma dirigio la vista hacia el sujeto que llegaba caminando por el callejon.

Era un chico de piel mostaza y cabello azul con un relampago en el centro. Sigma sonrio al verlo

-Hola Flash- dijo Sigma

-Hola amo- dijo Flash arrodillandose

-Gracias por la informacion que nos proporcionaste, asi pudimos realizar un exitoso ataque- dijo Sigma

-Todo por el poder señor- dijo Flash

-Ahora te dare tu recompensa- dijo Sigma. Flash recordo porque se habia unido a el.

Habia regresado a la ciudad de Canterlot, en busca de su amada Twilight, solo para encontrala comprometida con Axl, desde ahi tovo odio y rencor hacia el pelirrojo. Fue cuando se unio a Sigma y compañia, el era su espia, le informaba de todo, de si los hunters hacian progresos, de toda la informacion que Sigma necesitaba para efectuar sus malignos planes. El dia de la boda de Discord y Fluttershy, el le indico la hora exacta del ataque, todo por el poder que Sigma le habia prometido, lo usaria para matar a Axl y recuperar a Twilight.

Sigma llamo al elfo oscuro y este comenzo a llover chispas moradas sobre Flash. Flash comenzo a convulsionar y sentia dolor por todo su cuerpo y comenzaba a transformarse, siendo rodeado de un aura negra.

-Debi decir que esto puede doler un poco- dijo Sigms observando a Flash transformarse y retorciendose del dolor.

Le saliron alas de murcielago, su cabello se encendio en un azul oscuo, su orejas se volvieron puntiagudas y sus manos se convirtieron en garras. Surgio un traje negro con tonalidades azules y sus ojos se volvieron rojos.

Flash admiro su nuevo poder y sonrio

-Gracias Sigma- dijo Flash.

-Ahora que los conozco mejor cuentenme sus historias- dijo Sigma

Sombra empezo

FLASHBACK DE SOMBRA

Yo era un millonario y prospero empresario, tenia muchos lujos en mi vida pero lo que deseaba era poseer Crystal prep, tenia una obsesion por poseer tal terreno. Ofreci miles de dolares por el pero nunca la directora quiso vendermelo. Un dia monte las escavadoras y decidi derrumbarla con alumnos aun dentro, todo iba a salir bien. Hasta que un estupido chico rubio me ataco con su espada y destruyo las excavadoras, la policia me atrapo y me metieron preso. Pero escape a los pocos dias y aqui estoy

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Ja, tu historia no se compara con la mia- dijo Chrysals

-Haber cual es, señorita negra- dijo Sombra

FLASHBACK DE CHRYSALS

Yo era la novia de un profesor de gimnasia, Shining armor, lo amaba mucho y por eso no lo dejaba acercarse a otras chicas ni a su hermana. Un dia termino conmigo y se caso con otra chica llamada Cadence, yo trate de sabotear su boda pero no funciono. Cuando nacio su hija, me disfrace de enfermera y secuestre a la niña, queria defogar mis ganas asesinas con ella, pero el estupido novio de Twilight me descubrio y atrapo. Pase meses en un hospital psiquiatrico pero pude escapar y llegar contigo Sigma

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Sigma y todos rieron un poco. Obviamente Chrysals tenia un tornillo suelto.

-Okay, niños terminaron las historias de miedo para los de 3 años- dijo Mane-iec

FLASHBACK DE MANE-IEC

Yo antes era una gran criminal, lo tenia todo, autos de lujo, ropa de diseñador, todo. Yo forme un imperio criminal, ni la policia podia tocarme. Para muchos comic o videojuegos yo era la gran supervillana. Un dia una chicas con ridiculos disfraces intentaron hacerne frente, yo me rei de ellas al ver que no sabian utilizar sus poderes. Ya iba a eliminarlas con mi cañon pero un estupido chico con una armadura azul con un cañon en el brazo izquierdo destruyo mi maquina y me amordazo. Escape de la prision hace una semanas y me tienen aqui

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Sigma oyo todo y sentencio

-No se preocupen amigos, pronto los haremos pagar cuentas- dijo Sigma riendo

Mientras tanto en la base hunter, X y Rarity estaban en su habitacion para descansar despues del tragico dia.

-Odio a Sigma, juro que lo destruire- dijo X apretando los puños

-Tranquilizate X, no te alteres- dijo Rarity cambiandose

-Lo se amor, pero me preocupa saber que solo esta vivo- dijo X bajando la cabeza. Rarity se la levanto y le dio un beso fuerte

-Yo siempre estare a tu lado pase lo que pase- dijo Rarity abrazandolo

-Yo te protegere aunque me cueste la vida- dijo X abrazandola

Ambos se miraron con deseo y apagaron las luces, y dejaron que la pasion surga entre ellos.

X beso a Rarity en los labios y en el cuello y ella jadeaba un poco. Rarity se quito todo lo que traia puesto y X la beso con mas fuerza mientras insertaba su miembro en ella. Rarity jadeaba y pedia mas, despues cambiaron su posicion, Rarity se puso de cuatro patas y X inserto su miembro en ella y ella gemia y pedia mas, y pronto alcanzaron el orgasmo, cuando terminaron cayeron cansados y se durmieron.

Mientras tanto Axl y Twilight hablaban animadamente sobre su boda, y se imaginaban su futuro.

-Me gustaria ir a las islas del sur y ir a la playa- dijo Twilight

-No descansare hasta cumplirlo amor- dijo Axl abrazandola

Axl queria hablar con Twilight sobre una cosa

-Twilight - dijo Axl nervioso

-¿Si?- dijo Twilight

-¿Quisieras tener hijos?- dijo Axl nervioso

Twlight se sonrojo pero despues solto una dulce sonrisa

-Si, quisiera. Un futuro contigo y con nuestros hermosos niños- dijo Twlight abrazandolo

-Ojala se parescan a mi- dijo Axl

-O a mi -dijo Twilight

-Si, unos niños tan fuertes como yo o unas niñas tan hermosas como su madre- dijo Axl abrazandola

Ambos se besaron apasionadamente, Axl agarro de la cintura a Twilight y la agarro de los hombros. Twilight se sonrojo al saber lo que pasaba pero dejo que continuara. Axl le saco la blusa y despues el brasier. Se saco la camisa y los pantalones, cuando le saco la falda, Twilight se sonrojo mucho y se cubrio con una almohada

-No tengas miedo- dijo Axl y le dio un beso en los labios que la teanquilizo. Le saco las bragas y ella se sonrojo mucho, Axl inserto su herramienta dentro de su intimidad. Twilight gemia con fuerza y sin poder aguantar beso a Axl con toda la fuerza del mundo, ambos en medio de gemidos alcanzaron el orgasmo, terminaron al mismo tiempo y se durmieron abrazados.

Mientras tanto Zero observaba el cielo pensativo y reflexionaba lo ocurrido en estos ultimos años. Sugar intento sacarlo de sus pensamientos deprimentes pero no lo logro hasta que se le ocurrio una idea.

Zero seguia en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho una voz

-Zero- escucho la voz de su prometida llamandolo

Zero volteo y se quedo con la boca abierta. Sugar traia puesto un velo corporal transparente y sin nada debajo de el. Zero babeo un poco, Sugar se le acerco y le dio un gran beso en los labios y ambos se tumbaron en la cama

-Eh Sugar yo no se de estas cosas- dijo Zero agachando la cabeza

-Tranquilo, yo te guiare- dijo Sugar y le dio un beso a Zero. Ambos se acariciaban y entonces Zero inserto su mienbro en la intimidad se Sugar y ella gemia fuerte. Ambos se abrazaron y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente hasta que alcanzaron el orgasmo y terminaron y se quedaron dormidos.

Mientras tanto Discord y Fluttershy llegaron a un cuarto privado, lleno de velas. Fluttershy se sonrojo al ver las intensiones de su esposo y agradecio el cuarto privado que X les habia dado.

Discord aseguro la puerta con su magia y se echo con Fluttershy en la cama. Discord la besaba fuertemente por su cuello. Fluttershy se quito el vestido de novia y continuaron.

Discord se quito la camisa y los pantalones, Fluttershy tambien se quito todo y entoces Discord metio su miembro en la intimidad de su esposa y Fluttershy gemia mientras lo hacia, entonces Discord comenzo a besarla por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su intimidad, los gemidos de Fluttershy llenaron la habitacion, Fluttershy cambio su posicion se puso de cuatro patas y entonces Discord inserto su miembro por su intimidad. Los gemidos aumentaron y pronto llegaron al orgasmo, terminaron al mismo tiempo y antes de dormir se miraron con pasion

-Buenas noches Dissy- dijo Fluttershy cerrando los ojos

-Dulces sueños amor mio- dijo Discord cerrando los ojos

CONTINUARA...

OKAY, PUSE LEMON COMO ALGUNOS FANS LO PIDIERON.

ESPERO QUE NADIE SE HAYA OFENDIDO O SENTIDO INCOMODO POR ESTE CAPITULO Y SI ME QUIEREN SPAM YA NI MODO

HASTA LUEGO...


	5. Chapter 5 Batalla en Crystal Imperie

Capitulo 5 Batalla en Crystal Imperie

X desperto con su amada a su lado, Rarity estaba despeinada y al despertar ambos se dieron un beso.

-Buenos dias amor- dijo Rarity levantandose

-Buenos dias querida- dijo X desperezandose

-Estuviste algo salvaje ayer- dijo Rarity vistiendose

-Perdon- dijo X sonrojandose

-Tranquilo, tienes que calmarte, este problema te esta consumiendo- dijo Rarity abrazandolo comprensivamene

X tambien la abrazo, el no queria que le pasara algo a ella. X se alisto y fue a la sala de comandos de la base, para obtener informes.

Axl y Twilight despertaron abrazados, Twilight estaba despeinada y al despertar Twilight se puso los lentes y desperto a Axl.

-Axl despierta- dijo Twilight sacudiendolo

-No ma no quiero ir a la escuela- dijo Axl aun dormido

Twilight se llevo la mano a la cara con desesperacion y se le ocurrio una divertida idea. Le tapo la nariz y Axl desperto desesperadamente al faltarle el oxigeno

-Ay ya llovio chicha- dijo Axl despertando. Twilight solto una risita

-Buenos dias amor- dijo Axl levantandose

-Buenos dias amor- dijo Twilight vistiendose

-Hum pasamos una noche divertida ¿no?- dijo Axl

-Si- dijo Twilight sonrojada

-Y eso que aun falta el round 2- dijo Axl bromeando

Twilight se sonrojo mucho y le dio un beso a Axl. Ambos se retiraron abrazados de la habitacion.

Mientras tanto Zero desperto y Sugar tambien lo hizo, ambos se dieron un beso, se vistieron y se retiraron afuera.

X llego a la sala de comandos y pidio informes

-Comandante, se evacuo a la mayoria de gente de las ciudades aledañas y ahora se esta evacuando a las ciudades lejanas- dijo un navegador

-Bien- dijo X y de la nada sono una alarma en toda la base

-EMERGENCIA EN CRYSTAL IMPERIE UN ATAQUE SUCEDE AHORA MISMO- dijo el navegador alarmado

-Rapido, llamen a Zero y Axl, iremos a combatirlos- dijo X dirigiendose al teletransportador

Zero y Axl llegaron corriendo, X y Zero fueron a la zona a investigar y Axl se quedaria a cuidar la base en caso de ataque sorpresa.

X y Zero se teletransportaron rapidamente a Crystal Imperie, una metropolis muy lujosa, y vieron el aspecto de la ciudad. Estaba cubierla por extraños cristales negros, estos eran tan grandes como los edificios. De pronto vieron un grupo de gente encadenada por todas partes con cadenas negras con llamas negras e infernales.

X corrio a intentar liberarlas pero cuando lo intento, una fuerza invisible salio de las cadenas y lo lanzo lejos, Zero observo las cadenas y penso que tendrian un punto debil. Observo su recorrido y vio que todas provenian de una chica de piel morada y cabello azul, Zero cargo su puño y le dio a sus cadenas, despedazandolas al instante. Las personas cayeron y tenian mucho miedo y se agazapaban. Las chicas tenian sus prendas rotas y se veian sus intimidades, comenzaron a llorar mientras se agarraban sus intimidades con dolor y se agazaparon llorando.

-Señorita ¿que paso?- dijo X a la chica morada

La chica se espanto al verlo pero despues se tranquilizo al faltarle el aire despues de patalear mucho.

-No no no por favor ya no, ya no quiero probar, no no no en en mi boca no no no mi intimidad no !- dijo la chica muy traumatizada mientras se agachaba a llorar y abrazabra su desgarrada ropa

Zero y X estaban asombrado quien sea el atacante le hizo cosas horribles a ella y a las otras chicas.

De repente un humo negro aparecio y comenzo a materializarse en forma humana.

-Es el Rey Sombra- dijo la chica asustada. El humo se concentro y Sonbra aparecio con los ojos brillando en verde.

-Vaya veo que conocieron a mis esclavas de cristal- dijo Sombra

-¡Sombra¡- dijo Zero empuñando su sable y X alisto su buster.

-Vaya vaya que tenemos aqui, al cjico rubio y a su amigo azulito- dijo Sombra generando una llama oscura en la mano

-Siempre supe que eras un demente- dijo Zero acercsndose a atacarlo. Sombra se telestransporto rapidamente antes que Zero lo golpeara, pero cuando aparecio X le dio una patada que lo mando a volar hasta estrellarse con un edificio cristalizado. Sombra se enfurecio y se desmaterializo en forma de nube negra y se convirtio en una serpiente gigantesca y con dus colmillos trato de aplastar a X pero el lo esquivo y activo su Blade armor, cargo su buster al maximo y le disparo con fuerza, la bola de energia impacto contra el rostro de Sombra y estallo en el, Sombra volvio a su forma humana, tenia el rostro quemmado y de su cabeza salian gotas de sangre, furioso formo una enorme barrera de cristal negro pero Zero tomo velocidad y cargo electricidad en su puño y lo impacto contra la barrea de cristal y la hizo añicos, los pedacitos cayeron encima de Sombra y le causaron diversos cortes y heridas. Sombra se levanto furioso y formo una bola de energia oscura en su mano y salio disparada contra Zero. Zero levanto su sable y este choco contra la bola de energia, ambos chicos usaban todas sus fuerzas uno contra el otro. X salio de los escombros con el brazo herido y sangrando pero cargo su buster y lo disparo contra Sombra, Sombra no pudo resistir la cantidad de energia y fue introdicido dentro de la esfera de energia del X buster y congorme aumentaba la velocidad, Sombra comenzo a vaporizarse hasta chocar con un edificio. Sombra estaba muy malherido pero aun estaba con vida. Zero respiraba con gran esfuerzo pero X tenia el brazo muy lastimado y se retorcia de dolor con solo moverlo.

X activo su comunicador

-Soy el comandante X, envien equipos de rescate y llevense al tipo que esta aqui, esta en un edificio derrumbado y muy malherido- dijo X atravez de su comunicador

Ambos fueron teletransportados de vuelta a la base. Rarity estaba desde horas ahi esperando el regreso de su amado X.

Cuando lo vio se abalanzo contra el llorando

-X ¿QUE TE PASO?¿QUE RE HICIERON? ¡TU BRAZO¡- dijo Rarity llorando

Rarity ayud llegar a la enfermeria, de repente Sugar llego corriendo despues de enfrentarse a casi toda la base, cuando llego abrazo a Zero y comenzo a llorar

-Zero ¡Que bueno que estes bien¡- dijo Sugar abrazandolo

Mientras tanto en la enfermeria, Rarity noto pensativo a X

-¿Que tienes X?- dijo Rarity

-Me preocupa qur Sigma nos ataque de nuevo, tiene al Elfo oscuro de su parte y no sabemos que planeara- dijo X

-No te preocupes, nosotras tambien ayudaremos- dijo Rarity animandolo

X sonrio y le dio un beso a su prometida

-Soy afortunado por tenerte a mi lado- dijo X abrazandola

-No, yo soy la afortunada de tenerte- dijo Rarity

-Tendremos nuestro futuro juntos- dijo X

-Si, tal vez con hijos- dijo Rarity

-Si, tu y yo y nuestros hermosos niños- dijo Rarity dandole un beso

-Tan fuertes como su padre y tan hermosos como su madre- dijo X

Ambos se dieron un beso cargado de pasion, a pesar de la situacion, ambos eran felices juntos

CONTINUARA...

BUENO YA SE IMAGINARAN LO QUE HIZO SOMBRA, MALDITO DESGRACIADO. QUE MAL QUE X Y ZERO RESPETEN A TODAS LAS PERSONAS Y NO OO EXTERMINARAN.

HASTA LUEGO


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6 El ataque de Crhysals y una terreble tragedia

X y Rarity conversaban de su futuro juntos, mientras tanto Axl y Twlight estaban en el pasillo y conversaban

-Estoy preocupado- dijo Axl

-¿De que?- dijo Twilight confundida

-De lo que pasa ahora, no quiero que te lastimen amor- dijo Axl abrazandola

-Ay amor- dijo Twilight emocionada y se dieton un beso.

Mientras tanto, Sugar y Zero estaban abrazados juntos y caminaban por el pasillo

-Espero con ansias nuestra boda- dijo Sugar coat

-Yo tambien- dijo Zero dandole un beso

De repente una alarma sono, Zero rapidamente salio corriendo hacia la sala de comando.

-¿Que pasa?- dijo Zero preocupado

-Un ataque en Fliydelfia, hay muchos muertos y heridos- dijo el navegador

-Maldicion, llama a Axl porque X aun esta recuperandose en la enfermeria- dijo Zero corriendo al tele-transportador, despues de 5 minutos, Axl llego corriendo.

Ambos se teletransportaron hacia el lugar, la ciudad estaba vacia y jabia una rara atmosfera verde

-Esto no me gusta- dijo Zero activando su sable

De repente, Axl detecto un olor raro con su nariz

-Oye si ibas a echarte uno avisa- dijo Axl tapando la nariz

-Oye pero si no..- dijo Zero pero fue interrumpido por un golpe que lo arrasto metros atras.

Axl levanto la vista y vio a Crhysals flotando encima de el, Axl se asusto un poco por su aspecto demoniaco.

-Hola Axl ¿Me recuerdas?- dijo Chrysals generando una llama en su mano

-Crhysals- dijo Axl sacando sus pistolas

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo- dijo Chrysals descendiendo. Axl no perdio tiemo y uso su velocidad para embistir a Crhysals hacia un edificio. Chrysals salio volando y de sus manos salieron un monton de insectos que atacaron a Axl. Axl sentia como atravesaban su armadura y rapidamente uso la aceleracion, logrando sacarselos de encima. Axl disparo a Chrysals, ella fue herida en el hombro pero despues se regenero, Chrysals gormo un horrible cuerno deforme por el cual disparo un potente rayoque golpeo a Axl y le causo quemaduras graves como si le hubiera caido acido encima. Axl se retorcia del dolor. Chrysals preparaba un segundo rayo para acabar con su vida. Axl cerro los ojos y esperaba su fin, un rayo celeste salio de la nada y golpeo a Chrysals, lanzandola lejos. Axl levanto la vista y no podia creer lo que veia.

Twilight y Cadence llegaban volando con sus alas, Twilight abrazo a Axl y despues con su magia ayudo a levantarse a Zero, que habia estado inconsiente.

De repente una bola de energia casi le da a Axl en la cara, Axl logro esquuvarla. Lrvanto la vista y cas se cae de la impresion.

Flash en su forma de demonio flotaba encima de el, Flash descendio y aterrizo junto a el.

-¿Flash?- dijo Twilight asombrada

-Asi es y vengo por Axl- dijo Flash formando una bola de energia oscura en su mano

-Flash el elfo oscuro te controla tienes que resistir- dijo Axl acercandose para tratar de ayudarlo

Pero Flash concentro un rayo en su dedo indice y lo lanzo hacia Axl, el por suerte oogro esquivarlo. Flash embistio a Axl hacia un edificio cercano y este se derrumbo

-Tu me quitaste a mi chica,y ahora lo pagaras con tu vida- dijo Flash

Axl rapidamente salio de los escombros y se acerco a Flash

-Tu estas demente, yo no te quite nada- dijo Axl volando

-¡Callate y muere¡- dijo Flash lanzandole una bola de energia oscura, Axl la pateo devuelta a el, Flash recibio el impacto y retrocedio un poco. Flash se acerco con gran velocidad a Axl para embestirlo pero Axl salto sobre el y al mismo tiempo le dio una patada que mando a Flash hasta estrellarse en el piso. Flash escupio un poco de sangre y entonces formo una giadaña de energia y trato de darle con esta, Axl la detuvo con su nrazo. Cadence llego volando y le lanzo a Flash un rayo de energia, Flash retrocedio adolorido y enfurecio, concentro un rayo de energia y lo lanzo en forma de onda hacia Cadence, ella fue arrastrada por la onda de energia y termino en el suelo. Axl enfurecio y le dio a Flash una patada en la cara y el el estomago. Flash adolorido se incorporo y maldijo entre dientes

-Maldita sea, no creo seguir soportando ¡Usare mi ultima carta¡- dijo Flash furioso y vio a Twilight atendiento a Zero. Flash le lanzo un rayo negro que iba a matarla, Axl reacciono rapido y se puso frente a ella recibiendo el impacto. Cuando el rayo impacto en Axl, este sintio un profundo dolor y cayo al suelo inconsiente y la sangre salia de su armadura.

Twilight rapidamente se fue a ver a Axl

-¡Axl Axl mi amor, por favor despierta¡- dijo Twilight con lagrimas en los ojos. Pero Axo no se movia y no despertaba, Twilight enfurecio y extendio sus alas y salio volando aun mas veloz que Rainbow y golpeo a Flash en la cara, Twilight hizo brillar sus ojos en blanco y lanzo un potente rayo a Flash, el rayo fue vaporizando a Flash hasta que este se estrello contra una torre. Flash volvio a la normalidad y Twilight cargaba otro rayo pra acabar con su vida. Pero de repente escucho una voz

-Twi no lo hagas- dijo Axl muy herido y apenas pudiendo hablar. Twilight miro con furia al asystado Flash Sentry y cancelo su ataque

-Espero que te pudras en el infierno- dijo Twilight sin voltear y fue a ver a Axl. Zero cargo a Axl y se teletransporto para llevarlo a la enfermeria de la base. Flash se quedo ahi sin poder moverse por sus heridas, Cadence utilizo un poco de su magia y sano sus heridas no por compasion, sino porque eso habria querido Axl

Despues volo con sus alas devuelta a Canterlot, Glash desperto y ahora estaba totalmente libre de la influenza del elfo oscuro, observo el desastre y recordo la cara de miedo de Twilight y se agacho y comenzo a golpear el suelo con ira. Y comenzo a llorar

Mientras tanto, Sigma y las dazzlings estaba en una camara de fusion construido por Mane-iec.

-Sigma ¿Que haras?- dijo Sonata

-Miren- dijo Sigma y deposito la sangre de Zero y la de discord en un contenedor, la maquina comenzo a funcionar y Sigma echo un poco de su energia oscura, salio humo negro de lamaquina y dio el resultado. Salio lo que arecia ser Zero pero tenia un aspecto demoniaco y era muy salvaje y agresivo. Sigms formo una cadena oscura y lo ato fuertemente

-Saluden a Omega- dijo Sigma sonriendo malignamente

CONTINUARA..

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO DE HOY. DEJEN SUS COMENTARIO Y QUE NO SEAN OFENSIVOS

HASTA LUEGO


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7 La Sirena del caos y un heroe recuperado

Zero y Twilight llevaron a Axl rapidamente a la base, pues sus heridas eran muy graves. Axl cayo inconsiente debido a las heridas que hizo que perdiera mucha sangre. Twilight le donaba energia para que siga resistiendo y maldecia una y mil veces a Flash Sentry.

Llegaron a la base, como Axl estaba muy herido, Zero lo llevo con Discord. Discord estaba con su esposa en el pasillo, Zero llego cargando a Axl weguido por Twilight

-Discord, Axl esta herido ¿podrias curarlo?- dijo Zero

-¡Por favor!- dijo Twilight de rodillas

-Ok- dijo Discord y rapidamente activo sus poderes y un aura azul rodeo a Axl y sus heridas sanaron de golpe pero aun seguia inconsiente

-¿Porque no despierta?- dijo Twilight desesperada

-No lo se- dijo Discord preocupado. De repente Pinkie pie llego corriendo y dio un enorme salto sin tocar el techo gritando ¡BANZAI¡ y aterrizo fuertemente sobre la panza de Axl, despertandolo de golpe. Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, Pinkie se levanto y sonrio al ver que su plan habia resultado

-¿Como lo hiciste?- dijo Zero asombrado

-Es una tecnica "levanta muertos", mi padre me la enseño, era para cuando a mis hermanas les caia una piedra en la cabeza- dijo Pinkie

-¿La usaron contigo?- dijo Fluttershy

-No bobita, mi Pinkie sentido siempre me avisaba como ahora que me dijo que necesitaban ayuda- dijo Pinkie sonriendo mucho

-Mis bolas- dijo Axlcon mucho dolor

-Ups, esto puede tener defectos- dijo Pinkie sonriendo nerviosamente y despues se marcho a gran velocidad

Twilight no perdio tiempo y abrazo a Axl hecha un mar de lagrimas

-¡Axl¡ Gracias a Dios, crei que te perderia- dijo Twilight abrazandolo

-Nunca lo haras, mi princesa- dijo Axl abrazandola y despues se dieron un tierno beso

Mientras tanto X y Rarity caminaban abrazados, aparecio frente a ellos un chico de piel azul y cabello negro con lentes azules

-Luis ¿Que pasa?- dijo X

-Sigueme- dijo Luis dirigiendose al laboratorio de la base. X dejo a Rarity en el cuarto y lo siguio hasta dicho lugar.

Cuando llegaron Luis saco lo que parecia ser una canica blanca, X la observo extrañado pues no veia algun uso util

-Es una pequeña bomba, pequeña pero poderosa, esto puede neutralizar los poderes del elfo oscuro y lugares que hayan sido alcanzados por su magia de forma permanente- dijo Luis. X se quedo sorprendido y maravillado, por fin se acabaria el conflicto.

De repente un gran temblor remecio la base, X y Luis cayeron al suelo por la fuerza del impacto, por una ventana vieron lo que habia pasado. Afura las dazzlings, estaban volando y formando ondas de energia oscura con las que atacaban la base y comenzaron a formar otras mas grandes. X no perdio tiempo y salio corriendo hacia afuera, en el camino se encontro con Zero que tambien corria hacia afuera.

-¿Y Axl?- dijo X

-Esta recuperandose de la batalla con Flash- dijo Zero

-Bien- dijo X y activo su Ultimate armor y desplego sus alas, Zero activo su Black form y se subio a la espalda de su amigo, X encendio su funcion aerea y volo hacia las sirenas.

Mientras tanto las sirenas seguian atacando la base,

-Me muero por romperles el cuello a las rainbrujas- dijo Adagio

-Y luego vamos por unos tacos- dijo Sonata emocionada

Adagio se llevo una mano a la cabeza tratando de tener paciencia

-Ay mejor ve a dormir Sonata- dijo Aria

De repente un rayo de energia las golpeo, miraron abajo y las rainbooms estaban debajo y estaban transformadas. Adagio sonrio con maldad

-Vaya vaya aqui tenemos a las rainperras- dijo Adagio descendiendo

-Mejor cierra el tuyo antes que se lo cerremos para siempre- dijo Rainbow dash

-Sera el suyo- dijo Aria con furia

-Nos hicieron sufrir mucho- dijo Sonata furiosa y soltando lagrimas. Las sirenas recordaron lo que pasaron antes de unirse a Sigma, vivian como basura, comian lo que encontraban ya sea en la basura o lo que robaban, a veces los hombres les ofrecian comida pero al comerla se desmayaban y despertaban desnudas, con dolor en sus intimidades y un sabor desagradable en la boca. Adagio apreto con furia los puños y lanzo una poderosa onda de energia hacia ellas.

Pero el ataque fue desviado por la espada de Zero que aparecio junto a X protegiendolas.

Adagio y compañia se preguntaban quienes eran y dedujeron que eran los tales X y Zero que derrotaron a Sigma. Entre ellas formaron una silueta de una sirena pony que salio embestida hacia ellos, X se concentro y realizo un Nova strike que desmaterializo el ataque. Las sirenas estaban sorprendidas y entonces se concentraron y un aura negra las rodeo y ellas se fusionaron y entonces el aura negra se disipo. Y aparecio su fusion, era de piel roja, tenia el pelo esponjado y atado en dos coletas, unos ojos de color azul intenso y tres pares de alas demoniacas y taria puesto un vestido fuego azul que se movia como si fuera fuego de verdad. Las rainbooms estaban asombradas al igual que los dos hunters. La criatura sonrio con maldad y con sus alas creo un torbellino que ambos apenas esquivaron. X cargo su buster al maximo y cuando iba a disparar, la criatura se teletransporto rapidamente y con su mano derecha tapo la salida del cañon cuando la carga fue disparada y el cañon exploto en mil pedazos, X salio volando con fuerza y aterrizi en el suelo

-¡X¡- gritaron Rarity y Zero desesperados, Zero salio disparado con su espada hacia la criatura para embestirla pero esta lo detuvo sujetando la espada dejando a Zero colgado

-¿Que eres?- dijo Zero asustado

-Soy Nereida, la sirena del caos- dijo la criatura y rompio el laser de la esoada y pateo a Zero hacia abajo y este aterrizo junto a X muy herido. Nereida miro esto y sonrio un poco cin malicia, entonces sintio un ataque detras y vio a las rainbooms formando de nuevo al alicornio de luz.

-No esta vez- dijo Nereida y lanzo un ataque hacia ellas, derrumbando rocas encima.

-¡Rarity¡- grito X desesperado al ve lo que paso, de repente se enfurecio mucho y su buster se reparo instantaneamente y un aura dorada lo rodeo y su atmadura cambio. Ahora era morada con algunas partes negras y un colarin rodeaba patte de su cara y entonces comenzo a flotar y salio despedido hacia Nereida. Esta vio la nueva transformacion de X y le lanzo ataques de energia pero estos no le hacian nada. X acelero y un aura dorada lo rodeo y entonces X atraveso el pecho de Nereida generando un gran agujero. Nereida escupio sangre y se separo de nuevo en las dazzlings pero estas habian vuelto a la normalidad. Adagio lloro de furia al ver que volvio a ser normal, pero rapidamente retrocedio asustada al ver a X cerca a ella. X furioso les dio una patada y las tres salieron volando y chocaron contra la pared, destrozandose todos los huesos.

X cargo su buster para eliminarlas, la tres chicas lloraban del miedo y cerraron los ojos esperando el fin, X disparo la carga pero esta fue desviada por una onda de energia. X volteo y Rarity llego corriendo a abrazarlo

-¡Rarity, crei que te habia perdido!- dijo X lloeando

-Nunca lo haras- dijo Rarity llorando

-Pero ¿Que paso?- dijo X confundido

-Discord nos salvo antes de que llegara el ataque el con teletransporto lejos del impacto- dijo Rarity. X agradecio a Discord con toda el alma

-Maldito Discord- dijo Adagio

Zer llego y ordeno que las dazzlings fueran atendidas con urgencia.

De repente un haz de energia golpeo el suelo, lis chicos levantaron la mirada y Sigma aterrizo junto a ellos

-Jeje lamento imterrumpir este momento pero mueran- dijo Sigma cargando un rayo con su dedo. X sonrio lo que confundio a Sigma

-¡Ahora Luis¡- grito X. Luis aparecio con lo que parecia ser una caja musical con un lente de camara, Luis dio cuerda a la caja y un rayo verde salio disparado hacia Sigma. Sigma grito de dolor y un aura negra salio de el y poco a poco fue poniendose blanca y entonces un humo blanco lleno el ambiente. Cuando este se disipo, Sigma estaba senrado en el suelo, parecia muy confundido y miraba sus manos y examinaba su cuerpo

Zero miro extrañado y se fue hacia X

-X ¿Que paso?¿Que le hicieron a Sigma?- dijo Zero

X rio un poco

-¿Recuerdas cuando Sigma era un heroe defensor del bien?- dijo X

-Si, pero ¿que tiene que ver eso?- dijo Zero

-Luis descubrio una cura para el virus Maverick- dijo X

Zero casi se cae de oa impresion

-Si es una broma juro que- dijo Zero pero fue interrumpido por X

-¿Cuando hago bromas?- dijo X

Zero no supo que responder. Mientras tanto Sigma miraba su cuerpo y ya no sentia el virus poseyendo su cuerpo y alma. Sigma comenzo a llorar y a agazaparse

X se acerco a Sigma, Zero tanteaba su espada

-¿X?- dijo Sigma llorando

-Bienvenido de vuelta comandante- dijo X

Sigma lloro y abrazo a X, alegre de ya no sentir el sufrimiento en su alma.

CONTINUARA...

SIGMA ANTES DE SER UN VILLANO, ERA UN GRAN HEROE DE LA HUMANIDAD PERO EL VIRUS LO POSEYO Y LO CONVIRTIO EN UN SER MALIGNO. AHORA VOLVIO EL SIGMA BUENO, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIO Y POR FAVOR QUE NO SEAN OFENSIVOS.

HASTA LUEGO...


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8 El despertar del demonio

En la base hunter, Sigma habia vuelto a ser el mismo comandante, X, Zero y Axl mantenian la guardia por si intentaba hacer un ataque sorpresa. Sigma se sentia aliviado por ya no sentir maldad en su alma.

-Luis ¿Como lo hiciste?- dijo Axl

-Este es un dispositivo recuperador de memoria y puede anular los efectos del virus maverick- dijo Luis

-Crei que el efecto en mi era permanente- dijo Sigma. Luis agacho la cabeza con tristeza y solto algunas lagrimas

-Lo es, no tengo idea de cuanto durara esta tramsformacion, puedes retransgormarte, lo siento- dijo Luis con una gran pena en si mismo. Todos agacharon la cabeza con tristeza, pero Sigma no lo hizo, aunque queria llorar, se puso firme y apreto los puños

-Usemos el tiempo que tenemos, quiero hacer algo grande antes de volver a la oscuridad- dijo Sigma chocando los puños

-¿Porque lo dices?- dijo X

Sigma agacho la cabeza y comenzo a hablar

-Cree un monstruo- dijo Sigma con arrepentimiento

-¿Un monstruo?- dijeron todos confundidos

-Si, se llama Omega- dijo Sigma y les explico sobre Omega, los hunters se quedaron horrorizados

-¿Quieres decir que tiene mis poderes y los de Discord?- dijo Zero aterrorizado

-Si- dijo Sigma- es algo con lo que no podran, su poder esta mas alla del mio y el de todos

-¿Y ahora que haremos?- dijo Rarity

Sigma penso un rato y se le ocurrio una idea

-Tengo un plan pero necesito que todos cooperen- dijo Sigma

-Pero no hay poder en la tierra que lo detenga- dijo X

-Tienes razon X, no en la tierra- dijo Sigma sonriendo

Mientras tanto Mane-iec vigilaba al encadano Omega, pero de la nada las cadenas se rompieron y Omega fue liberado, Omega avanzo rapido hacia Mane-iec y la golpeo en el rostro. Mane-iec intento sujertarlo con su cabello, logro amarrar completamente sus brazos y piernas, Omega sonrio con malicia y jalo el cabello y lanzo a Mane-iec lejos y se libero cortando el cabello con sus propias manos. Mane-iec quedo muy herida y apenas podia moverse, Omega libero al elfo oscuro y lo absorvio con su cuerpo. Omega sintio el aumento de su poder, rapidamente uso su nuevo poder, con una gran velocidad y rodeo la ciudad entera en un circulo que brillaba en negro. Omega se paro a un costado. Y entonces un ojo demoniaco salio en la palma de la mano de Omega, y este brillo en roji. Omega sonrio y alzo su mano

-Eliminacion oscura- grito y de repente un domo negro surgia del circulo formadoy en el domo habia una cara demoniaca, cuando el domo se cerro, ocurrieron algunos cortes y todo estallo como si hubiera estallado un meteorito, de la ciudad habia solo un enorme agujero que estaba en llamas, Omega rio con ira al ver el resultado de su poder.

De repente Omega detecto un poder proveniente de Canterlot y sonrio y segudamrnte se dirigio hacia alla. X, Zero y Axl detectaron el poder de Omega y casi se hacen encima por el miedo pero Sigma los miro fijamente y prosigieron con el plan. Salieron con todas sus armas, Ouis y Sigma fueron transportados hacia un satelite y llegaron a la sala de comandos, y Luis comenzo apretar unos botones, mientras recibio una transmicion de la base

-Bien Luis, el satelite se esta posicionando en la ubicacion correcta, los chico estan dirigiendose hacia Omega, y hay una cosa mas- dijo la navegadora

-¿Que es?- dijo Luis

-Llamo tu novia de oa tienda, dice si oos calcetones que te regalo te gustan- dijo la navegadora con un poco de humor

Luis medito un rato y respondio

-Bien sigamos con el plan, dile a los chicos que sigan con el plan y dile a mi novia que mis calcetas...me pican porque son de lana- dijo agarrandose las calcetas

Mientras tanto las chicas intentaron derrotar a Omega y usaron su magia y formaron el enorme alicornio y este dispario a Omega, Omega no sintio nada y dio un salto y con su espada de laser morado, golpeo al alicornio y este se deshizo, mandando a las chicas a volar lejos. Los hunters atraparon a las rainbooms y las llevaron a un lugar seguro.

Discord activo sus poderes caotico y trato de embestir a Omega pero fue golpeado en el estomago por este, Discord se incorporo y trato de earle con una bola de energia oscura pero Omega no se inmuto, Discord lanzo la bola de energa y esta exploto cerca de Omega pero Omega no salio ni con un rasguño, Omega uso su velocidad y se acerco a Discord y sonrio malignamente hacia el

-Ware Washa wareee twqe (Yo soy el mesias)- dijo Omega y seguidamente comenzo a golpear a Discord hasta que este cayo derrotado en el suelo

X, Zero y Axl avanzaron hacia Omega dispuestos a atacarlo, Omega sonrio y preparo su espada.

Mientras tanto Luis tenia una duda y pidio explicaciones a Sigma

-Oye, no veo el misil que lanzaremos ¿que vamos a lanzar?- dijo Luis preocupado

-A nosotros- dijo Sigma

-¡¿Que?¡ Es un chiste ¿verdad?- dijo Luis preocupado

-No me gustan los chistes- dijo Sigma sonriendo

CONTINUARA

YA ESTAMOS CASI EN LA RRCTA FINAL DEL FANFIC, AHIRA YA SABEN EL PODER DE OMEGA. DEJEN SUS COMENTARIIS Y POR FAVOR QUE NO SEAN OFENSIVOS

HASTA LUEGO


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9 Una batalla infernal ¡Adios Sigma!

El satelite comenzaba a caer, se empezo a desintegrase y a encenderse mientras caia hacia la tierra, Sigma soprtaba el calor mientras veia a su cuerpo derretirse por el calor, Luis siguio con el plan y se teletransporto de nuevo a la base. Sigma siguio manteniendo la posicion del impacto.

Mientras tanto el la tierra se libraba una epica batalla, X cargo su buster al maximo y disparo contra Omega, este desvio el ataque con sus manos y se dirigio hacia X con una gran velocidad, X salto en el ultimo momento haciendo que Omega se chocara contra un edificio pero este salio con un simple puñetazo entre los escombros, Axl le disparo a quemarropa Omega solo sonreia mientras se acercaba lentamente a atacarlo, de la nada Axl saco una enorme bazoka con lo que disparo generando una enorme explosion que levanto una enorme nube de polvo, Omega estuvo un rato confundido pero cuando el humo se disipo, Zero le dio una patada que lo arrastro un poco lejos, Omega sonrio con malicia y corrio y dio un salto haciendole a Zero un pequeño corte en la cara, X aparecio portando su Falcon armor y embistio a Omega con un vuelo, Omega quedo clavado en un edificio, pero se libero rapidamente y no mostraba signos de dolor o agoramiento, Axl le disparo a un ojo dejandole un agujero en el craneo, Omega se detuvo un rato y regenero su ojo herido. X utilizo su Blade armor y con su espada trato de herir a Omega pero este lo detuvo y le dio una patada que lo mando volando hacia donde se encontraba Pinkie pie. Zer siguio peleando con Omega, sus espadas chocaban entre si y despedian chispas, en un momento Omega tiro la espada de Zero y cuando le iba a encestar su espada, una bola de serpentinas lo golpeo y revento en su cara.

-Toma un poco de fiesta, malvada copia de Zero- dijo Pinkie con su cañon de fiesta

Omega trataba desesperadamente de quitarse las serpentinas pero estas se enredaron en el, Zero aprovecho esto y le dio una patada quwe lo tumbo y despues le dio un golpe con su espada que lo hizo estrellarse y derrumbar un edificio.

X y Zero rapidamente se fueron a atender a las chicas, que estaban un poco ilesas. Sigma llamo por el intercomunicador

-X ¿Omega esta con ustedes?- dijo Sigma

-Si, estamos peleando con el- dijo X

-Bien, mantenganlo ahi unos 10 minutos luego alejense lo mas rapido que puedan- dijo Sigma

-Ok- dijeron todos. La pared exploto y Omega salio disparado para matarlos a todos, X uso su Shadow armor y lo embistio, Omega intento atravesarlo con su espada, pero la armadura era bastante dura y no podia penetrarla, X cambio de armadura a la Gaea armor y formo un escudo de energia con el qye lanzo a Omega lejos.

Axl utilizo sus propulsores y pateo la esfera de energia en la aun estaba Omega, Zero golpeo la esfera de enwrgia con su espada como si fuera un bate de beisboll.

Omega aterrizo en el suelo y un hilo de sangre salia de su brazo derecho, Omega enfurecio y cargo una gran cantidad de energia en su puño y golpeo el suelo haciendo que llovieran rayos como si fuera una lluvia de meteoritos y estos destrozaban todo a su paso, X generi un enorme campo de energia y protegio a sus amigos y a las chicas. Omega estaba algo agotado pues habia utilizado una enorme cantidad de energia para el ataque, X aprovecho este momento y se lanzo contra el, ejecutando un nova strike con el cual logro herir a Omega, Zero le dio un sablazo y despues cargo su puño con electricidad y rajo la armadura de Omega, Axl disparo a quemarropa a Omega y lo dejo inmovil. Los hunters se prepataban para dar el golpe final pero una luz negra salio de el y empujo a los chicos con una fuerza increible, el elfo oscuro surgio y rodeo a Omega y sus heridas y armadura sanaron. Los chicos observaron esto y sintiron un profundo miedo, X levanto la mirada y vio algo brillante en el cielo, sonrio era hora.

Los tres fueron por las chicas y Discord, y rapidamente huyeron lo mas lejos posible, Omega observo esto y se mofo de ellos

-Huyan, no pueden hacer nada contra mi, nada me detendra nunca- decia Omega y lenvanto la mirada- ni siquiera una oh ... ¿Una estacion espacial como proyectil?- dijo algo preocupado

Segundos despues la estacion esoacial cayo sobre Omega y genero una enorme explosion que destruyo la mitad de la ciudad, X y sus amigos encontraron refugio lejos en la base hunter.

Omega salio de los escombros sin ningun rasguño y comenzo a reirse sin parar

-Chicos chicos chicos ¿En serio creyeron que 400 toneladas de metal ardiente me aplastaruan?- dijo Omega sacudiendose el polvo

-No peto esto te destruira- dijo Sigma surgiendo de los escombros y sujetandolo de la espalda

-AHORA CHICAS- dijo Sigma. Las chicas se concentraron y con ayuda de los chicos formaron el alicornio gigante solo que esta vez tenia una armadura dorada, el alicornio disparo un rayo que le dio a los dos.

Omega veia con horror cono se transaformaba en piedra y Sigma sentia lo mismo hasta que finalmente terminaron como una estatua de piedra. Los chicos no podian creer que Sigma tambien se habia convertido en piedra.

-Sigma lo planeo todo- dijo Luis apareciendo

-¿Como?- dijeron todos

-Sigma srntia el virus poseyendo su cuerpo otra vez y decidio sacrificatse por el bien de todos- dijo Luis con pena.

Todos bajaron la cabeza y no paraban de agradecer a Sigma, ek fue el heroe de la historia.

-¿Que estamos esperando? Hay bodas que celebrar- dijo Celestia apareciendo

Todos sonrieron y celebraron el fin de las guerras

CONTINUARA...

POR FIN TERMINE LA SECUELA DE ESTA INCREIBLE SECUELA, HABRA TERCERA PARTE SE LOS ASEGURO, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y POR FAVOR QUE NO SEAN OFENSIVOS

HASTA LUEGO


	10. Chapter 10 Final feliz

Capitulo 10 Un final feliz o ¿no?

Toda la base hunter estaba bellamente decorada, pasaron tres meses desde la batalla final. Y ahora Axl y Twilight iban a casarse ese mismo dia, Axl estaba muy nervioso mientrascesperaba en el altar.

-¿Y si sigma...- dijo Axl y entonces Discord le dio un golpe en el brazo

-Ya es suficiente, tranquilizate- dijo Discord

-Dissy- dijo Fluttershy un poco molesta- tranquilo Axl todo saldra bien

Mientras tanto Twilight estaba siendo arreglada por Rarity, traia puesto un vestido azul con estrellas brillantes y un velo blanco que combinaba con sus lentes.

-Ay, querida te ves espectacular- dijo Rarity con ojos brillando

-Gracias Rarity- dijo Twilight un poco sonrojada

-Ay no puedo esperar a que yo tambien me case con X- dijo Rarity suspirante

Twilight rio un poco y se preparo para la boda. Comenzo a escucharse musica y todos los invitados se levantaron, Axl estaba nervioso

"Ok tranquilo chico rudo, tu puedes con esto" pensaba Axl, y entonces vio a Twilight llegando con su vestido y quedo maravillado.

Ambos estaban en el altar, Celestia llego con una sotana negra y comenzo a hablar

-Honorables damas y caballeros estamos aqui para celebrar la union entre Axl y Twilight Sparkle en sagrado matrimonio, que supera todas las barreras de la vida- dijo Celestia y se dirigio a Axl

-Axl ¿aceptas a Twilight como tu legitima esposa?- dijo Celestia

-Si acepto- dijo Axl con emocion. Celestia se dirigio hacia Twilight

-Twilight ¿Aceptas a Axl como tu legitimo esposo?- dijo Celestia

Twilight solto algunas lagrimas y sonrio bastante

-Si acepto- dijo Twilight

-Entonces por el poder que se me ha sido conferido, los declaro marido y mujer- dijo Celestia. Todos aplaudieron, la madre de Twilight solto unas lagrimas

-Puede besar a la novia- dijo Celestia. Axl y Twilight sellaron su amor con un largo y romantico beso. Shining armor y su esposa e hija se acercaron a la pareja, Shining armor se acerco llorando de felicidad

-Felicidades, hermanita- dijo Shining sollozando

-¿Estas llorando?- dijo Twilight con tono burlon

-No, es mi orgullo liquido- dijo Shining intentando suprimir sus lagrimas pero fracaso

Twilight y Axl salieron y Twilight arrojo su ramo de flores, el cual fue atrapado por Sunset y Flash estsba a su lado, ambos se sonrojaron unnpoco y se dieron un beso.

Unas semanas despues, otra boda se celebraba esta vez eran Zero y Sugar coat.

Toda la base estaba bien decorada, habia muchas chicas que lloraban porque Zero ya no estaria soltero. Zero esperaba a su novia en el altar, estaba sumamente tranquilopero estaba algo tenso. Sugar estaba alistandose traia un vestido celeste con los bordes de abajo blancos y sin mangas, traia un velo azul que le cubria la cara y traia el pelo suelto.

Sus amigas estaban con ella

-Admiren mi obra maestra- dijo Sunny emocionada

-Que linda te ves amiga- dijo Indigo

-Te envidio- dijo Sour sweet

Sugar lloro de la felicidad y todas se abrazaron

-Gracias amigas- dijo Sugar abrazandolas

Comenzo la boda, Zero esperaba en el altar y la vio llegar, su madre y su hermano estaban sentadas en la primera fila. Junto a ellos habia una montaña de pañuelos empapados de las lagrimas de felicidad de la señora.

Sugar llego al altar y ambos se miraron sonriendo, Celestia subio y comrnzo su discurso

\- Honorables damas y caballeros estamos aqui para celebrar la union de Zero y Sugar coat en sagrado matrimonio- dijo Celestia y se dirigio a Zero

-Zero ¿Aceptas a Sugar como tu legitima esposa?- dijo Celestia

-Si, acepto- dijo Zero. Celestia sonrio y se dirigio hacia Sugar

-Sugar coat ¿Aceptas a Zer como tu legitimo esposo?- dijo Celestia

-Si- dijo Sugar con emocion

-Entonces por el poder que se me ha sido conferido, los declaro marido y mujer- dijo Celestia. Todos aplaudieron y la madre de Sugar comenzo a llorar a mares y comenzo a inundar el piso

-Puede besar a la novia- dijo Celestia. Zero y Sugar se besaron y todos aplaudieron, algunas chicas lloraron porque Zero ya no estaria soltero.

La madre de Sugar se acerco a su hija y lloro

-Ay hija a tu padre le hubiera gustado estar aca- dijo la señora sollozando de felocidad

-Lo se mama, pero se que nos estara observando desde algun lugar- dijo Sugar y ambas madre e hija se abrazaron

-Felicidades hermanita- dijo su hermano abrazandolas. Zero obsevo la escena y sonrio pero rapidamente la madre de Sugar lo jalo del brazo y se unieron al abrazo

Axl le dijo barbie a Zero de broma y Sugar le lanzo el ramo golpeandolo en el rostro dejandolo K.O.

Rarity abraz le dio un beso

-Pronto sera nuestro turno X- dijo Rarity emocionada

Meses despues la base estaba mas que decorada, era la boda de X y Rarity.

X estaba nerviosionado como lo decia Pinkie pie, Zero como su padrino lo tranquilizo

Mientras tanto, Rarity estaba siendo alistada por sus amigas

-Rarity te ves espectacular- dijo Fluttershy

-Lo se querida. Toda mi vida soñe con este momento y por fin se hizo realidad- dijo Rarity emocionada y llorando

-Debo tranquilizarme, se mesta corriendo el maquillaje- dijo Rarity tranquilizandose

Empezo la boda, todos los padres de Rarity y su hermana estaban sentados en primera fila. X vio a Rarity llegar y vio con su vestido. Era uno blaco con bordes doradas y gemas incrustadas en los pechos y una cola larga y un velo blanco y puro. X se quedo viendola con la boca abierta. Rarity llego al altar y le dedico una gran sonrisa

Celestia comenzo su discurso

-Honorables damas y caballeros estamos aqui reunodos para celebrar la union entre X y Rarity, cuyo amor traspasa todas las barreras de la vida y es tan infinito como el universo mismo- dijo Celestia

-X ¿Aceptas a Rarity como tu legitima esposa?- dijo Celestia

-Si acepto- dijo X

Celestia se dirigio a Rarity

-Rarity ¿Aceptas a X como tu legi...- dijo Celestia pero fue interrumpida por Rarity

-SI- dijo Rarity con emocion. Celestia estaba sorprendida y continuo

-Entonces los declaro marido y mujer- dijo Celestia. Todos aplaudieron

-Puede besar a ls novia- dijo Celestia y acto seguido Rarity se abalanzo sobre X y le dio un beso cargado de pasion.

Ambos salieron de la Iglesia y miraron el cielo pensando en el futuro

FIN

TERMINE POR FIN ESTA SECUELA, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO LA HISTORIA PROXIMAMENTE LA NUEVA GENERACION DE HUNTERS, YA SABEN A QUE ME REFIERO XD XS XD XD

AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES A CONIKIBLASU FAN Y A ALEXIDELICIUS POR INSPIRARME A CREAR ESTAS HISTORIAS

HASTA LUEGO


End file.
